


Between Blinks

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: The Once and Future...Spy?! [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Era, Future Fic, Gwen finds out, Harry Potter References, Horseback Riding, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Merlin/Arthur have Gwen's permission, Merlin/Arthur is one-sided for now, Multi, Picnics, Reincarnation, Sleep Deprivation, canon era/future fic fusion, so no infidelity, so still no infidelity, too many harry potter references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: “Nothing, sire.” He imbued the title with biting sarcasm. Why on Earth had destiny tied him to someone so bloody annoying and nosy? Merlin grumbled until he realized people were watching and then he froze.“Bond, put me down.” It had taken long enough to earn everyone’s respect as Quartermaster, especially when the Skyfall mission had ended up killing the former M. Seeing him like this...it would start rumors that would take entirely too long to quash, and the agents would start thinking they could push him around with their greater bulk.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD A WORK THAT MIGHT BE MULTI-CHAPTERED IN THIS SERIES? A SHOCK? WOW?
> 
> Lol I can't promise anything resembling a schedule, all I can say is that this doesn't feel finished where it ends and if my muse can be coerced I would like to continue this

Merlin was exhausted - the last time he'd felt this miserably bone-tired had been centuries ago. Although....he wasn't even sure about that now.

“Merlin!”

“Yes, sire?” He spun on his heel, suppressing an angry glower -

“Sire? Well, that's an impressive step up from usual.” Merlin resisted the urge to pat himself down, raising a hand to his face to push his glasses up his nose, relieved when he found them there. 

“What do you want, Bond?”

“Everyone's concerned, Q. You're not sticking to your basement like usual. I was sent to see if we could tame the dragon beneath the castle.” Merlin stared silently for a full three seconds before dissolving into a fit of hysterical giggles.

“How long has it been since you've slept?” Bond asked incredulously. 

“In all honesty?” Q asked, catching his breath. “Since that little scrap with Blofeld where he was waving all that Arthurian nonsense in your face.”

“Four days?” Bond asked skeptically. 

“I've been catching fifteen minute catnaps.”

There was a beat where Bond and Merlin just stared at each other, and then Bond surged forward, driving a shoulder into Merlin's gut and throwing him over his shoulder. Merlin wheezed.

“Bond, wha -?”

“You would've argued with me if I just  _ told _ you to go to Medical, so I'm taking you there.”

“Won't be any use,” Merlin muttered. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing,  _ sire _ .” He imbued the title with biting sarcasm. Why on Earth had destiny tied him to someone so bloody  _ annoying _ and  _ nosy _ ? Merlin grumbled until he realized people were watching and then he froze.

“Bond, put me down.” It had taken long enough to earn everyone’s respect as Quartermaster, especially when the Skyfall mission had ended up killing the former M. Seeing him like this...it would start rumors that would take entirely too long to quash, and the agents would start thinking they could push him around with their greater bulk.

“Apologies, Quartermaster, but no.”

“Put me down right now or I’ll send you out with a - a rubber band and a water gun!” Merlin hissed.

“Come on, Q, I know you're more creative than that. You said a rubber band and a water gun last week.”

Merlin growled and then fell still and silent, shooting death glares at anyone who dared to snigger at him. After what felt like hours, they were in Medical, and Bond dropped him onto one of the beds. The head of Medical strode quickly toward them, his brow furrowed.

“He hasn’t slept in four days,” Bond explained. “I didn’t expect he would actually come here on his own.”

“I see. Don’t worry, if I can keep you 00s down, I’ll keep him here.” Merlin continued glaring at Bond right up until he walked out the door, and then his eyes turned to his doctor.

“Four days?” Dr. Guy Dean asked despairingly.

“I’ve  _ tried _ to get some sleep,” Merlin snapped. “But every time -”

And then they both went to blink, and suddenly it was Merlin-without-his-glamour and Gaius facing each other in the court physician’s chambers.

“This happens,” Gaius realized.

“And of course, no one else has noticed.”

“And so Arthur thinks you’re slacking off.”

“Got it in one,” Merlin said, slumping down to the table. He ran his hand across the wood, closing his eyes and just letting himself feel it. He breathed deep. The air was a little stale in the castle, but he could still taste a freshness that no longer seemed to exist in the ‘modern day’ with combustion engines pumping out their poison. His thoughts turned to how this could be happening - it must be a spell. And it would take a powerful caster... “Two sides of a coin. Arthur and I for protecting Albion....Morgana and I in terms of most powerful magic users.”

“So you’re saying -”

“It was Morgana. I’m sure. And Blofeld  _ has _ to be her new life. Powerful sibling gone mad? All that - cuckoo nonsense? It's her.”

Silence fell between them. Merlin tensed at shuffling out in the hall, and a grim look crossed Gaius’s face.

“Go on, up to your room. Physician’s orders. I’ll keep him at bay. If it absolutely cannot wait, George can do it.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Gaius.” Merlin sprinted for the stairs, weariness already falling away from his shoulders.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may later be combined with the next chapter, as it's mostly just set-up for chapter three. However, chapter three would be a VERY long chapter (by the standards of this series anyway) if I did that.

It was a good thing that Merlin had gotten into the habit of quickly rapping on doors at MI6, because he feared that otherwise he might’ve forgotten to knock whenever Morgana’s newest annoyance pulled him back into the Golden Age - which could lead to something awkward if the King and Queen were feeling amorous.

Merlin rapped and then bumped the door open with his hip - his arms were full of clean laundry. He wasn’t really expecting anyone to be inside at this hour, but there was Gwen, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her temples.

“My lady?” Merlin asked with urgency, nearly dropping the laundry. He set it on Arthur’s table and then hurried to his Queen.

“It’s nothing,” Gwen assured him with a quick, tight smile.

“Please don’t lie to me, Gwen,” Merlin said softly, sliding onto the bed beside her. “Have you been drinking enough water today?”

“It’s not that,” she murmured. “I just - I had a nap earlier, and I dreamed of the  _ strangest _ things, Merlin...”

“Strange dreams?” The words made him wary despite himself.

“The streets - they were so strange, Merlin. Wide and black. Carriages made out of metal, propelling themselves. And there were these weapons - such loud things, deadlier than crossbows...”

Merlin frowned, took a chance. “I’ve dreamt of that, too. And I’ve heard the servants whispering about having them as well, lately.” A lie, but an easy one.

“A spell?” Gwen whispered.

“Maybe. I’ll make sure Gaius knows.” Merlin squeezed her shoulder. “Let me know if you dream about anything else like that, alright?”

Gwen nodded and thanked him quietly.

Merlin nodded. “You’re welcome.” He stood to start putting the laundry away.


	3. Chapter Three

Q paced the cell, biting the inside of his cheek. It was sore now, and bleeding. Even so, he still hadn’t truly made a decision. He turned to look at Eve, and he paused in his pacing at the look in her eye. There was a little smile on her face right now, but it was a mask that didn’t reach her eyes, not quite.

“...We’re not going to make it out of here with what we’ve got, are we? And with a Quartermaster and a rusty field agent, we’re not overpowering them.”

Eve hesitated, and the mask dropped. “No,” she agreed.

“Right. That settles it.” Q nodded and turned to the door of their cell. He listened out in the hall for a moment. There was nothing obvious, so he nodded. Ignoring Eve’s questions, he thrust out his hand. “Æbære.”

Q expected a reaction like Bond’s after the dragon. But all Eve did was stare at the door, now ajar. Finally, she spoke.

“Alohomora not good enough for you?” Her rougish half-grin made Q smile as well. He still rolled his eyes out of principle, though.

“Magic’s been around a lot longer than JK Rowling.” But then he frowned. It must’ve been around longer than Old English as well, but that had been the language of the Old Religion, so those were Q’s words of power. But perhaps for warlocks and sorcerers of this age, the words in Harry Potter might be a suitable channel for their talents. He shook it off. “Come on. We have to find Bond.” Q took a few steps and then paused. He gave Eve a look which must’ve been more shady than he was going for, given her wary look. “...Best not mention all - this - to him.” Q gestured at the door.

“...You already told him and had to obliviate him, didn’t you?”

“I hate you.” Q was as relieved that she’d hit the nail on the head as he was annoyed at her terminology.

“You love me.”

Q shook his head, smiling. “Let’s go.” He pushed the door open carefully, peeking around it. He crept along the hallway. He felt like his old,  _ old _ self, sneaking out of the dungeons. When he came across a pair of guards playing dice, he could barely shake off the deja vu. Using some old tricks, he got them looking the other way. He and Eve crept around them, and with a flick of his fingers, the caribeener that attached the guard’s keys to his belt came loose and floated silently toward Q. He closed his fist around the keys and sprinted to Bond’s cell. Eve was on his heels, her eyes peeled. He was grateful - Arthur had always inspired him to have tunnel vision in their old lives, and now Bond did the same. Q shoved the key into the lock and threw the door open. His magic told him to duck, so he did. Bond’s makeshift weapon neatly missed him but nearly hit Eve. Eve looked ready to take a swing in return, but the guards had seen them. Again, his magic called out a warning, and Q reached out, grabbing his agents by the collars and pulling them down, a fierce protectiveness welling in him. He looked up angrily, and gold flared in his eyes. The guards were blown back into the wall behind them. Q grinned, ferally pleased.

Bond pushed himself up and the moment sluiced away. Bond offered a hand to them both, and they pulled themselves up. Q let Bond handle the fighting again until he and Eve managed to score a handgun each. They fought their way out. As soon as they were out of range of whatever had been jamming their radios, Q was snapping away at Q Branch to arrange getting back to Six.

The adventure ended with them all in Medical - Eve and Bond in side-by-side beds, sleeping, and Q perching on the edge of a bed across the aisle. Q and Dr. Dean both blinked.

* * *

Merlin was now sitting on the bench by Gaius’s table. His mind supplied that Gaius had set up the pushed-together cots for the King and Queen after their abduction by Morgana’s forces.

Gwen’s eyes suddenly flew open and she gasped as she sat up, looking wildly around. Her eyes landed on Merlin.

“Another dream?” he guessed. Gwen made a movement with her head - Merlin couldn’t tell if it was a nod or a shake. He let her be, standing to light candles. He moved about the room, keeping his attention fixed on the candles. He could feel Gwen’s eyes on him - it was just a little odd, and didn’t make his skin crawl as staring usually did. As he touched the first candle to the last, he heard Gwen softly say: “Incendio.”

He stiffened without really meaning to, his eyes sliding to her. He stared at her for several moments.

“...Forbærnen,” he admitted, curbing the power that wanted to rush through him at the word. HIs eyes flickered anxiously to Arthur, but his king was still asleep.

“Is this real?” Gwen murmured.

“Sort of? We’re really here, I think, but it’s like this - isolated bubble of Camelot’s peacetime. I mean, what’s the last major event that happened? Can the next one ever come?”

Gwen was silent as she contemplated all that. It seemed that she did remember everything now - not just being Eve, but also all of being Gwen the first time around. She raised her hands to her temples.

“Easy,” Merlin advised. “You don’t have to think about it now. Look, it’s been a while. You hungry? Gaius made porridge. Or, if you want to try and wait out the next fluctuation of the spell, I’m sure the food at Medical is a little more flavorful.”

“Um - I’ll eat now. Best to have a distraction.” Merlin made haste to lade out some porridge, handing Gwen her portion and then plopping down on the bench again with his.

“I suppose you have a right to some questions,” he began.

“All this time? Well, I mean -” Gwen broke off, scowling at how difficult it was to phrase her question.

“Always,” Merlin shrugged. “Most books are made by non-magical people, so all the terms get mixed and misused. I’m not a sorcerer, I’m a warlock. Harry would be considered a warlock, if he were real.”

“You were born with it.” Gwen paused, letting it sink in. “But it can be learned, unlike in the books?”

“Yeah - that’s a sorcerer, like Gaius. And accidental magic is - well, it’s not exactly usual. Everyone else I’ve ever met needs incantations.”

Eve stared. Merlin watched the wheels in her head turn, warily. “You and Q aren’t just the same. You’re  _ the same _ .”

Merlin thought about trying to dodge it for about half-a-second. He discarded the thought. “I don’t know how. Probably something about how the druids insist I’m the most powerful magic-user to walk the Earth. But, yeah. He’s me. I’m him. I never died, not like the rest of you.”

Gwen’s eyes glittered with pity, but she didn't say anything, and Merlin was grateful for that. Silence fell for a beat.

“Do you think I’ll remember? In the future? As - Eve.”

“I hope so.” Merlin grinned. “It will make picking on Bond easier. Or do you think he’ll remember, too?”

Two sets of eyes fell on Arthur’s sleeping form as one. They were both silent for some time - neither noticed, for a while, that their gazes were both full of silent affection. Then Merlin realized it was  _ Arthur _ he was staring at, and his eyes snapped back to Gwen. Merlin caught the end of a quick head-turn, and she was staring at him with wide eyes as well.

“Oh, Gods -”

“No -”

“I just stole him out from under you!”

“No. No! He doesn’t -”

“Oh, please. You could get things out of him I never could.”

“Yeah, but I’m a man. And his servant. He tells me things he’d never tell women, or his wife.”

“Or the knights. Or his advisers,” Gwen vollied shrewdly. Merlin scowled.

“I’m also a peasant.” She looked ready to but in, to protest about Elyan or Lance. “Look, we’re not talking about this. He has you - he chose you - and that’s nothing that can change. Even with this stupid spell.”

Silence fell between them. Merlin didn’t begrudge Gwen for the way the pity in her eyes had increased a notch.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short and some strange mix of set-up and content. I'll try to get you a meatier chapter soon!

Q knew hiding in his office was the wrong thing to do. It was not a good show of leadership, and at least five of his subordinates must be in the same state or worse. But after he'd lost an agent, thousand-year-old memories came back clear as day, sharpened by grief and magic. Morgana, gasping around hemlock - worse, staring at 'Emrys', knowing she was about to die; Arthur, holding on just long enough to know Merlin would fail him; Lancelot stepping through the veil when it should always have been him; Gwaine; Gwen; Perceval; Gaius; his mother. Everyone. He hadn't saved any of them. Logically, he knew he couldn't have. He was immortal, and they were not. And they were back. But still. They had trusted him, and he had assigned himself the role of their protector, as he did for his agents. And he just had to go and let all of them down.

He had his glasses off, one hand pressed against his eyes as his body was wracked with sobs - he tried to keep quiet but he couldn’t stop gasping. He tried to stifle it when someone knocked, though. He tried to swallow back the tears. Forgetting his glasses on his desk, he made his way to the door.

He blinked and squinted a little. “Bond? ...What are you doing here?”

“I heard about Amile.” Q’s breath hitched and his heart rate picked up painfully. “I also learned that he wasn't behaving for you. You don't need to feel responsible for this.”

Q ran a hand over his face even as he relaxed. “Bond -”

He went still and he tried not to flush as Bond took his chin in his hand.

“No one is worth your tears.” Bond’s finger swiped at his cheek, but it was hopeless. His eyes watered again and he let out a pained little sound.

“My best friend said that to me after my father died.” Bond dropped his hand.

“Your best friend is an idiot.”

“Complete dollophead,” Q agreed. He hiccuped and wiped at his face, but he couldn't seem to stop the tears. “But, in fairness to him, he didn't know. I didn't tell him. I was afraid to.”

“Afraid?” Bond echoed.

Q waved him off. “It was a long time ago.”

Bond nodded and started to go. He turned back after a moment, hesitating.

“Amile, M, your father...it wastes the time you could be spending making them proud. And if you're on the field, it only makes you more likely to join them sooner. None of them want that.”

Q wiped his eyes again and conjured up a smile.

“Thank you for coming, Bond. I’ll be out soon.”


	5. Chapter Five

Merlin swiped the cloth over Arthur’s armor again as he sat by the fireplace. Gwen and Arthur sat nearby, speaking quietly together. Merlin’s mind wandered, freed by a task so familiar and automatic. ‘No man is worth your tears’. It wasn’t fair to Arthur that he didn’t know. And in the end, had telling Arthur the first time really been so bad? Merlin sighed a little. Arthur had been dying at the time - he’d had no energy to take it badly. And  _ Bond _ had taken it badly. But Bond lived in a theoretically magic-less world and he’d been under the stress of a mission at the time. Merlin continued to prevaricate for another ten minutes or so, but by the time he’d finished with Arthur’s chest plate, he’d resolved on a path. He set the chest plate aside and stretched.

“Sire?”

Their conversation broke off and Arthur looked over to him, his eyebrows rising.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Since when do you ask first?”

“Since it’s something I’m not sure you’ll want to hear.”

“You always tell me things I don’t want to hear,” Arthur scoffed. “You’re always the first to speak out if you think something’s off, and it’s often about members of my court I’d rather weren’t against us.”

“Right,” Merlin mumbled, starting to lose his nerve.

“Arthur,” Gwen began sternly. “Usually it’s life or death. Hear him out.”

“It’s not this time,” he promised, holding up his hands. “I - I don’t think this is a good time, actually.”

“You did until the King opened his big mouth,” she rebuffed. “Arthur - do you promise to listen to what Merlin has to say?” Arthur opened his mouth. “Patiently.”

“Yes, alright. What is it, Merlin?”

Merlin wrung his hands, but then noticed what he was doing and stopped. And damn him, what a coward he was - he changed his mind at the last moment. Maybe he could walk Arthur into realization instead of just...saying it.

“Did I ever tell you I found out who my father was?”

“No.” Arthur’s brow furrowed. “When?”

“A few years ago,” Merlin admitted. “Several years ago,” he amended, looking down.

“And you didn’t tell me? Why?”

Merlin started wringing his hands again. “Merlin,” Gwen said sternly. Merlin dropped his hands and sighed.

“Because I only found out who he was before we went to go get him.”

“I’ve met him?”

“Briefly. We  _ both _ ....only met him briefly. He - He died on our way back to Camelot.”

Arthur frowned, and Merlin tried very hard not to fidget. He took a deep breath.

“Arthur...my father was -” Merlin blinked, and found himself in his living room, staring at Moneypenny and Bond. He cursed explosively and turned away, his eyes filled with frustrated tears.

“Q...” Moneypenny murmured, getting up to hug him. He seethed in her arms, letting the double-memories filter in. The spell had  modified the conversation. Bond had been talking about a dream he’d had. About a dragon, and magic, and Q. Of course he was getting bits and pieces. His magic would never truly want to keep the truth from the other side of the coin.

“Q? Moneypenny? Are you alright?”

“He’s fine, Bond, just give him a minute.” Moneypenny gave Q a slight squeeze. “I’m sorry, Merlin,” she whispered into his ear. “You’ll get there.” Moneypenny released him. Q wiped at his eyes and took a breath.

“Sorry about that, Bond. You were saying?”

“You’ve got me worried it would be dangerous to continue.”

“It’s not that,” Q promised. Bond opened his mouth, and Q blinked...

“Well?” Arthur prompted a bit snappishly. Merlin noticed Gwen blinking rapidly. He was glad she could sense the changes now, too. It made him feel a little less lost.

“My father was Balinor,” he blurted quickly. He’d rather get it out and have Arthur react badly than for Arthur to think he was hiding something on purpose.

“...The dragonlord?” Arthur asked slowly. Merlin swallowed and nodded.

“...That was too roundabout,” Merlin mumbled. “You don’t know enough about dragonlords.” Merlin looked up and squared his jaw. He knew his serious countenance would probably scare Arthur, but he just couldn’t smile. Not when he remembered how Arthur would’ve rejected him if he could’ve walked away the first time around. “I have magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *deep sigh* This ends really abruptly cuz tbh I'm not satisfied with it and wasn't sure how to turn it around so that I was. I've finished Merlin now so I'm able to be bothered by all the little details I've taken liberties with elsewhere in the series. I need your feedback now more than ever, so if you're still in this with me, let me know where you want this to go. Good reaction? Bad reaction? More Bond-era stuff? More Camelot-era stuff?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally taking steps in the 'requited' direction but they were stubborn. Bond wasn't ready to broach the subject yet and Merlin's just glad Arthur remembers for now. However if I have my way the next chapters shall be woo-y.

“You...what?” Arthur laughed. He glanced at Gwen, looking for affirmation of his disbelief, but he had to do a double-take. Gwen looked utterly serious. “What?” Arthur asked flatly, his face falling.

“I -” Merlin choked on his words. He didn’t dare blink. “I have magic. I’ve  _ always _ had magic. I was born with it.”

Silence for several beats. “And you knew, Gwen?”

Gwen carefully avoided Arthur’s gaze.

“Guinevere,” Arthur implored. Gwen closed her eyes.

“Something has happened, Arthur. There’s a spell; we think Morgana set it, and - we’ve done this all already, my love,” Gwen closed her eyes. “I coerced Gaius into not-quite-admitting it while you were dying after Camlaan.”

“While I was -?!”

“And Merlin was one of my most trusted advisers after you died. He was never quite the same, but - I relied on him and Leon so much. And then....it was over. Except it wasn’t over. Because there are legends, you know. The Once and  _ Future _ King,” Gwen pointed out. “But I didn’t know. When I was doing things over, in the future. But I still ran into you and Merlin.”

More silence.

“...Do you trust me, Arthur?” Merlin finally dared to speak, standing ramrod-straight.

“You lied to me.”

“And I’m sorry. But do you trust me?” he insisted. Arthur stared for a long time and eventually deflated.

“How could I  _ not _ ?” So Merlin slowly approached, hands up. Arthur flinched back, which made Merlin flinch. But then he steadied, so Merlin continued. He placed his hands against Arthur’s temples. He gently pushed memories through the touch, the memories of defending Arthur at Camlaan, the horror of finding him  felled on the field. The reveal, trying and failing to get to Avalon, a brief few memories of Gwen’s solitary rule. Then...then he called up that day in the museum, the disaster of Spectre, the day Bond had taken a flail to his keyboard...

Merlin laughed, the sound watery. He hadn’t even noticed he had closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, he was looking into Bond’s lined face, and Bond was staring at him in a very non-Bond way. Realizing he’d pushed through enough memories to activate Bond’s memory, he scrambled back, looking to his feet.

“I should - ah - feed the cats. Before the, um, spell...activates again.” He turned to go.

“Merlin.” The gentle tone of his oldest name stopped him in his tracks and he turned back around. “...All this time. And after I reacted badly with the dragons. You still....waited.”

“Of course.” He paused. “I told you once. I’m happy to be your servant until the day I die.”

“You were saying goodbye.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“I might’ve rifled a bit while you had the connection open.” And then he smirked. And Q’s heart was already skipping a beat because  _ Arthur had looked around in his head _ . He swallowed.

“Welcome back, Arthur.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Now, Eve, what were we talking about?” He turned to Moneypenny, and Q sighed with relief - time to process.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!
> 
> Oh my God it's been almost half a year I'm so sorry. Thank you all for sticking with me. This probably isn't over, since technically they should probably solve the blinking spell, but I'm afraid of making promises.

“Q, it would really help if you were paying attention!” Q winced at 004’s shout.

“Take a right,” he instructed. Claiming that he  _ was  _ paying attention would’ve been an obvious lie, and admitting that his mind was somewhere else wasn’t something he was in the habit of doing as Quartermaster, so he reached out with his magic to make sure he was telling her the right thing. And...shit, not really, but he couldn’t send her back the way she came. He instructed her on a u-turn through a couple of hallways - she called him out, but he ignored her - and got her in the right direction. He didn’t let his mind drift again until she was safe and on her plane home.

The way Bond had smirked after getting a peek into his mind through the connection he’d opened to share memories...he suspected Bond knew how he felt - he could’ve seen that conversation with Moneypenny on the rooftop. And yet...things had been the same. Q was starting to get the uncomfortable feeling that if he wanted anything of that sort to happen, he would have to initiate...but was it really worth unseating the status quo? He closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

There were certainly lustful feelings there - he was reminded of them every time he had to listen in on a honeypot mission, if Bond hadn’t lost the comm by then. The edge of his devotion had softened over time, but once in a while he still felt it keenly, and even more so when -

He felt a nudge on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He was staring up at stone - and Gwen’s face. Suddenly, guilt took over his musings.

“Oh. Hello. I - um -” Merlin scrambled to sit up straight.

“It’s just that you had your eyes shut, so I didn’t know if you noticed,” she said hurriedly. “I was on my way over with some coffee, but, well - no coffee now.”

Merlin made a disdainful noise. “Good. It’s awful stuff.”

“You were up all night with 004,” Gwen argued. Merlin waved a dismissive hand.

“I’m fine, really. I still have a few more hours in me.”

“If you say so.” She let the quiet hang for a moment.  “So. Do you wanna talk about Bond knowing now...and that smirk?” Merlin quickly looked away from her.

“Nothing to talk about.”

“Stop that.” Gwen nudged him. “I remember the rooftop talk, and I definitely remember the day I started being able to remember through the spell. I  _ did  _ steal him right out from under you, didn’t I?”

“You didn’t!” Merlin insisted. “There was nothing like that between Arthur and I.”

“Fine, okay. Remind me why Q hasn’t been pursuing his feelings for Bond?” Merlin frowned thunderously at her. Not that he was going to tell her, but part of what was keeping him from going after Bond was the fact that Arthur was taken. Gwen shook her head.

“You’re impossible.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you love Arthur?” Gwen asked insistently. 

“Everyone loves Arthur!” He grinned one of his wider grins.

“Merlin,” Gwen said sharply. His smile faltered.

“Things are so different now,” Merlin said eventually. “You saw how I looked at him when he was asleep, but...in the future, it’s...it’s just background noise. A part of who I used to be. Then I’m here, who I used to be, and it’s...confusing. But it doesn’t matter, anyway. He has you.”

“He had you, first,” Gwen said softly. 

“Nah. I didn’t even move here until Arthur had twenty summers.”

“And yet, I could never have been with a man who bullied a stranger for speaking up.”

Merlin frowned ferociously at her.

“Why not go for a ride? Just the two of you? If nothing happens, nothing happens. But if something happens out in the woods, it has my blessing.” 

“Nothing’s going to happen.” Merlin found himself standing anyway. He had, apparently, already decided to take her up on it, but he was still wary. Gwen stepped up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

“You two have the most beautiful bond,” Gwen murmured. “Whether it’s as quartermaster and agent or king and manservant. I would never ask you to risk breaking it. But you’re so sad when you keep yourself away, Merlin. I can’t stand it. Please...for once in your life...do something that’s just for yourself?”

“Well. I suppose I could. For you.”

Gwen laughed and shook her head. She squeezed Merlin’s shoulders. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He slipped out from beneath her hands and made for the door. He blinked as he crossed the threshold, and now he was walking through Six. He was gaining momentum, and it dawned on him that he wasn’t just doing this for Gwen, but he was getting more and more excited to do it for himself. And there was nothing in his way, not now that he had Gwen’s permission. With each step towards the break room the 00s had claimed for their own, he felt his doubts slough away. He knocked to ensure no half-asleep agents would try to tackle him, then stood just inside the doorway. He had one last moment of hesitation, and cleared his throat to dispel it.

“007.”

“Q.” Bond looked  intrigued, and Q did his best not to let it curdle his newfound courage.

“Join me at Ealdor Stables on Saturday?”

Silence followed the question. 004, 006, and 007 were all staring at Q. How Q hated staring...

“You should bring a picnic basket. For a lunch. And, you know, whatever you like to eat on dates. I can bring wine and desert. Also sugar cubes. For a bribe. Apple slices are better, but I’m thinking you’d get along best with Tonks - she’s as pigheaded as you - and she has high standards for strangers. Hence the sugar cubes, instead of the apple slices. I mean, you don’t need to ride Tonks. I’m assuming you already know how to ride, but if you don’t, you’d have much better luck with Bones. He’s a lot gentler. Little bit surly, but he’ll do as you ask. About the best Ealdor Stables has for a beginner.” Q frowned. “I suppose it doesn’t really cater to beginners...most of them are grumpy or hard to handle...”

“Q.” The single syllable was as stern as  an Arthurian order to quit babbling. Q shut his mouth immediately, eyes fixed on James. “You said Saturday?”

“It’s my next day off.”

“What time?”

“Ten? Maybe a little earlier. A couple hours to ride, lunch around noon, then a ride back.”

“Nine on Saturday,” Bond decided, hints of a smile at the edges of his mouth. “Sounds like a date.”

Q stood a little straighter. “Yes. Sounds perfect.”

Smirking, James strode past him and out of the room. 004 whooped and clapped Q on the back, snapping him out of his processing state. He made his way back to Q-Branch with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ealdor Stables was built in Wales, on ground that still remembered a small farming village where one foolish adviser to the Queen had visited after coming into contact with the Plague. That was the day Merlin learned about carriers, before history gave him the vocabulary for it. But that was long over and done with - now a spy and quartermaster rode along trails that remembered the shoes of royal horses.

“Do you own Daisy, or just exercise her for her owner?”

Q blinked at him. “James...I own the  _ stable _ .”

James was thrown off enough to bring the horse to a stop. Q stopped and turned to face them, the reigns loose in his hand.

“You own the stable?”

“Yes...”

“How?”

“A very old claim to the land, and 1500 years of savings.” Q paused and let that sink in. “Not all of it is in pounds sterling,” he remarked, “but enough of it is.”

After a moment, James nodded and spurred his horse onward. Q turned again, urging Daisy into a pace that kept them beside James and Tonks. It was silent between them - just them and the horses breathing, the horses’ hoof-beats along the path, and the sounds of the forest around them. Q hardly noticed the change from Daisy’s taller, leaner frame to a smaller, sturdier one. He looked over, basking in the peace of the moment, and - gods, Arthur looked beautiful. The dappled sun brightened his hair into patches of matte gold. His eyes seemed a deeper blue - and, by the time Merlin realized he was looking directly into them instead of at an angle, it was too late to look away. Merlin stared a bit more deliberately, then.

“Sorcerer’s eyes glow, don’t they?” Merlin startled a little at the question.

“Yeah...”

“I know almost every part of you...but, not that part. Show me.” It was a quiet, gentle command. D espite everything, Merlin’s breath hitched and he dropped Arthur’s gaze. There was no reason to be so scared, not now, but with the past being so unreliably the present, it felt like a trap. Arthur sighed. 

“Merlin...”

Merlin took a deep breath and picked his head up. Angling his head so Arthur could see his eyes without meeting them, he murmured “Blotsma,” holding out a cupped hand.  A rose bud appeared within it. His heart ached with memory for a brief moment - not quite as fierce as the ache had been when he would remember Arthur. He flicked the rose bud toward Arthur. He spluttered but caught it as it fell, looking down at it. 

“You’re such a girl, Merlin.” The corner of Arthur’s mouth quirked and he tucked it into his belt. Merlin smiled.

“Clotpole,” he said fondly. Silence fell as they continued riding. By the time they reached the clearing that Q had originally been planning to have the picnic in, they had returned to Q and James. Q slipped easily down from his horse, patting her flank. Then he moved to help James, despite knowing that he could get down from his horse on his own no matter which side of the blinking spell they were on. Once James’s feet were planted, Q placed a hand on his arm. James looked at him, and Q let his magic well up to start his eyes glowing again. Out of his saddle bag slipped the picnic blanket he’d brought. It settled on the ground without a wrinkle. A few rocks moved without being touched to anchor the corners, and the ziploc bag with the food was pulled from James’ saddle bag. A bottle of expensive wine from Q’s bag joined it on the blanket. Once it was all set out, Q let his magic drop, the glow fading from his eyes.

“Gorgeous,” James murmured, eyes fixed on him. Q flushed. James brought up a hand and hooked a finger underneath his chin, tipping his head up. James’ breath ghosted across Q’s lips. Q’s hands trembled as he brought them up to James’ shoulders. There was a mutual leaning in, and when their lips locked, the world fell away for Q. It didn’t matter whether it was a forest by a stable, or a forest by a small farming village. It didn’t matter if he was a technical genius or a secret sorcerer. All that mattered was the blonde clotpole who had finally  _ seen him _ .


End file.
